Abyss Knight
Ronan, a descendant of the highest house of Magic Swordsmen in Kanavan, the House of Erudon, has received the highest praise and glory in the war against Kaze'aze. However, great evil has taken hold over the Bermesiah Continent once again, and as an unknown, mysterious new continent appears, Ronan is once again thrust headlong into a perilous situation. Throughout the ongoing melee, Ronan relied upon the strength of his pedigree but just when he thought he had reached his limit a mysterious guardian of chaos was summoned by the House of Erudon and instructed to deliver a forbidden magical weapon to Ronan. This weapon was none other than the Tyrfing, a sword of immense power that can only be held with magical gloves. The Tyrfing is a cursed blade that amplifies the powers of a swordsman when his powers are at their weakest. The amplification comes at a cost though. Rather than simply allowing anyone to wield the blade without regard to safety, the blade feeds on its wielder’s life. Anyone not ready to wield a Tyrfing will soon regret ever picking up the blade. Ronan, who had trained hard and freed the continent from the grasp of evil, has attained the rank of the strongest class of the Magic Swordsmen, Abyss Knight (nicknamed the Knight of Chaos (aka Chaos Knight and shortened to AbK), and is stepping forward to end the chaos of the new continent. An Abyss Knight is a member of the strongest class of Magic Swordsmen. The Abyss Knight wields the Tyrfing, a weapon which amplifies the Magic Swordsman's skills, and wears a glove with a magic orb to amplify his magical abilities. With a more developed sense of restraint and connected magic he can actively release his attacks with terminal precision. The result of this amplified magic is a combo that can still incorporate varied and powerful magic which increases the charge and destructive power of the Magic Swordsman's skills. On a basic level the Abyss Knight can only fight 1:1 or only against a small number of enemies, but since he makes use of different battle styles, he can summon a Valkyrie and together attack the enemy by scorching the area around them, dominating a large number of enemies. Requirements It is necessary to be level forty (40) to be able to participate in Fourth (4th) Job Promotion. "To you who will have to make it through the world's chaos, another trial awaits. However, do not be afraid. By testing your limits and the dimensions of your growth you will be even more prepared." "I have been watching over your activities up until now. As expected, you have proven to be the best of the knights born into Kanavan and the House of Erudon. I will give you the strength to overcome this task." "You, the strongest Magic Swordsmen, are the closest to becoming and Abyss Knight. This is the fate you have been given. In the name of the Abyss, punish all evil." '- Head of Erudon -' GP Mission (Cost 18,000 GP) Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki at Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Abyss Knight's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk at the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Abyss Knight's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes *''"You are at your limit!"'' (Beginning) *''"As a knight, you should not show your back!"'' (Beginning) *''"You don't have the conviction of a knight!"'' (Taunt) *''"Why don't you just give up?"'' (Taunt) *''"It's just a difference of level."'' (End) *''"This is your limit!"'' (End) Basic Movements Skills Spell Sword White Magic Trivia *Abyss Knight's third grade attack (Heaven's Guardian) name was later reused for Druid's fourth grade attack. *The Abyss Knight was pitted in the Abyss/Battle Wars, since this class was released before Battle Mage. *Ironically, Abyss Knight falls under the order of chaos though Ronan fights for good. *It is suggested that the Abyss Knights were enlisted by Perseo, as he governs the order of Chaos alongside with Abyss Knights intended to create/defeat Chaos. *Strangely, Rock Blaster is actually not a swordsmen ability, as it does not use "swords" in anyway. *Abyss Knight is the only Spell Knight class that does not possess a buff. *The Valkyrie Guardian has her own Armor, Arm Ornaments and Wings. *A Tyrfing (or Tirfing) is initially a magical sword that is figured in a poem; a cursed blade that forces the user to kill someone every time it is drawn. **The Tyrfing's description may be a reference to the poem, as nearly everyone who wielded it supposedly died. Category:Jobs and Classes